


Tight Jeans, Warm Thighs, But Your Soul is Frigid

by live_laugh_murder



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a song, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Light Smut, M/M, Roughness, why is Luke always cheating in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy verses in his kiss<br/>He was your bible<br/>You found nature in his lips<br/>The sex was tribal<br/>He brought purpose to your hips<br/>Your soul's revival</p><p> </p><p>Michael worships Luke, but in the end he's always let down.</p><p>Based off of Run Wild by Jon Bellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Jeans, Warm Thighs, But Your Soul is Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out that I'm seeing Jon Bellion because he's going on tour with twenty one pilots and I had to write a fic based off of one of his songs again. I really like this one.

“You’re late.”

It’s the seventh time in the past month.

“I got busy.”

That’s usually the excuse.

“Oh. Okay.”

Luke sighs, throwing his jacket on Michael's bed. “Is there a problem?”

Quickly shaking his head, Michael grins. “No, it's fine. So how are you? Do you want a drink? I can make some pasta for dinner if you’re hungry.”

“Mm, that sounds great, Mikey. But first can you do me a little favor?” Luke asks, grabbing Michael by the waist and pulling him closer.

‘Little favors’ are Michael’s favorite thing. He loves making his boyfriend feel good whenever he wants it, feeling lucky enough to be in a relationship with Luke fucking Hemmings. “Mhm!”

And all of a sudden Luke is pushing Michael into the wall, slamming their lips together. After it seems like he’s had enough, he pushes the other boy onto his knees.

Michael fiddles with Luke’s belt, hurrying up when he gets impatient. The older boy grabs the base of Luke’s cock, licking the head teasingly.

Luke groans. “Fuck, Michael…” Then he decides it’s not enough and takes control, guiding Michael by his hair and going faster, harder. He ignores the choking sounds coming from Michael’s mouth, continuing this until he feels himself coming close. And without warning he pulls out and comes all over Michael’s face.

Michael just looks up at his boyfriend in awe, as if he was Jesus in the second coming. Which, to him, he is.

Being invisible is hard. Michael would know; no one wanted to be near him for a whole year. Which is why when Luke, the person everyone wanted to be around, took a sudden interest in him, he was amazed. Luke was and is hot, sexy, and sweet. That’s all Michael wants. And to add to that, he got a bunch of friends after starting to date Luke. So Luke was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Six months and they’re still completely in love. Well, Michael is. And oblivious.

He doesn't seem to care that Luke is always late for dates, or that sometimes he doesn’t even show up, or that every time they’re together it seems like he always needs to have sex. Sometimes Michael isn’t in the mood for it, but he doesn't say anything because he wants to give Luke anything and everything he needs, because it’s Luke, and he loves him so damn much.

“You’re late.”

It’s the first time.

“I know, I’m sorry. My mom is sick, I was helping her out.”

That's the truth.

Luke huffs and rolls his eyes, turning the keys in the ignition and speeding down the road.

“Why are you going so fast?” Michael asks.

“You were fucking late, I’m making up for lost time.”

Luke makes a sharp turn and pulls into an empty parking lot, slamming on the brakes abruptly. “I’m sorry, Luke, please don’t be mad. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“I don’t care, get in the back.”

“What?”

Climbing in the backseat himself, Luke sighs. “I’m gonna fuck you in here tonight.”

And Michael doesn’t argue. Luke gets what he wants, like always.

-

Somehow Luke managed to completely control his life. After graduation, he bought a shitty apartment and convinced Michael they would be okay, and made him skip college and get a job to help pay rent. It went fine for another year.

When all of their old friends come home for winter break, Ashton invites them to a party he’s throwing at his parents house. Luke agrees to pick Michael up from the apartment after work since the older boy has a day off. He waits. And waits. And drinks. And waits. And drinks some more. Finally, an hour and a half after he’s supposed to be there, Michael decides he’s tired of waiting. Ashton’s house is only about a ten minute walk, but it’s snowing. It shouldn't be too bad.

It’s bad. And he’s so fucking relieved to finally step inside warm air when he arrives. He takes off his coat and gloves, rubbing his hands together and wiping his red face.

“Hey. Mikey!” Ashton, completely drunk, yells as he’s grinding on some girl. “How's life?”

Michael smiles. “It’s great. I love living with Luke… Uh, where is he?”

Ashton just shrugs. So Michael heads into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate before looking around the house. Upstairs is the last place he looks, because how would he know that his boyfriend is having sex with a drunk stranger in Ashton’s parents’ bed? Yet that’s where he finds him, with his hands all over some stupid brunette’s naked body.

He hears the door open and looks up, smiles at Michael, then goes right back to making out with her.

Michael is suddenly numb. He can’t feel anything. The loud music is just a buzz in his hears. It’s like he’s floating as he slowly makes his way downstairs, because his feet can’t feel the ground.

It’s not until he gets back to their tiny apartment that it hits him in the gut. He wants to destroy the place, leave it a mess for the cheater to clean up, write angry messages and break glass. But he can’t. Because he isn’t mad. He wants to be mad. But he can’t, because Luke Hemmings is a fucking angel. And he is in love with that fucking angel.

So instead of screaming he just cries. He lies in their bed, their bed that reeks of their sex and spilled beer, and cries until he physically can’t anymore. At that point it’s two in the morning, and he knows Luke will be home soon. So he just grabs a duffel bag and throws some jeans and sweatshirts in. Where is there to go? All the friends Michael had were Luke’s, so he has no one to go to. He barely has any money, too.

On the way out the door, Michael grabs the five hundred dollars in cash that they had hidden in a cabinet. Right now it’s all he has to get him a place to stay.

-

When Michael gets a text at noon the next day from Luke, he breaks. All it says is “You took the money”. He doesn’t care. He never did, and that hurts so fucking bad, because Michael still cares more than anything.

So he goes to a convenience store across the street from his motel, not really sure what he’s looking for. Michael just ends up throwing things into a cart, including a twelve pack of beer, a lighter, stud earrings, ice cream, pink hair dye, and needles.

“Give me some cigarettes,” he tells the cashier while he’s checking out.

“What kind?”

“I don’t fucking care, just give me something.”

When he gets back to his room, the first thing he does is light up a cigarette. It hurts his throat, and he coughs out some smoke, but keeps going, smoking two more before opening a beer and chugging half of it.

Michael doesn’t know how to do it, and he doesn’t bother to read the instructions, but he opens the bottle of hair dye and pours it onto his head, rubbing it in. He knows it's supposed to sit for a while, so while he waits he opens the box of needles. It doesn’t take much thought before stabbing his ear lobe with one. And yes, it hurts. But not as bad as he’s been for the past day. Then he puts an earring in. And then he stabs the other ear, adding another stud.

After cleaning the little bit of blood from his ears, he stands under the cold shower water, rinsing his head. And when he dries his hair, sure enough, his hair is bright pink. He wonders if people will think it’s weird, but he doesn't care. For once, maybe Michael will be noticed.

When he finally starts walking around town with his head held high again, people tell him that he’s ruining his life with the way he’s acting. But really, he was ruined a long time ago, when he began worshipping Luke. Because he never admitted it, but that boy was his true religion.


End file.
